


Dreams bring us strange scenes

by IntellectualPencil



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntellectualPencil/pseuds/IntellectualPencil
Summary: So I had a dream that i remembered pretty well. I wrote it down after waking up and getting my phone. It's not super detailed or long but i thought some of you might enjoy it.It's kind of a combination of my favourite things from video games. Ignis Scientia, Hypatia and the castle from dh lmao





	Dreams bring us strange scenes

I was Ignis from ffxv (lmao) and I was out with the boys on a mission. We confronted a sort of Jekyll and Hyde character, he was a scientist that had gotten exposed to a v bad combination of potions. Kind of like Hypatia from DH2 but this guy was an asshole when he wasn't a scary rage monster. He also had ice powers. We were in a sort of combination of the dishonoured world, assassins creed, and ffxv. We chased him to a sewer lab where fuckin Ardyn showed up and made the guy a giant ice monster. He busted through a giant stone wall and skated over a now frozen aqueduct to the castle. When we finally got there he had managed to turn himself back to his normal ish size and he was super fast. Somewhere in everything I lost sight of Noct, I got very distressed and angry, managed to slow the guy down and stabbed him, threw a dagger through his foot so he would be still and then stabbed his front twice, twisted it in his heart. Kept asking what he had done to Noct but he wouldn't answer. Stabbed him through the back of the head to finish it. I had managed to get ahead of the other two so they didn't get to do much. Asked them if they found Noct. Not a trace. Ardyn showed up again. "Don't you just look desperate. Pathetic really"   
"Where's noct" (this is ignis so calm he's angry)   
"What did you do to him!?" (Angry gladio lmao)  
"Me? Oh I didn't do anything" (back to everyones favorite bastard)   
"Then what happened to him?" (Prom got a line as well)  
"I haven't a clue. You'll just have to look for him yourselves" (bastard) 

Then there was a time skip. Like, maybe 3 years, not sure.

Back at the palace where we had killed the ice-entist. I wasn't Ignis anymore, I was something else. I was sitting in a chair, flanking an aisle going from a door to a dais with two chairs on. It was like in church but the chairs were facing the middle. I sat next to Ardyn, we didn't speak. People walked down the aisle. I couldn't see them the first time. Then it was over but I wanted to go back. So I was in that chair again and this time when people came down the aisle I could see them. It was ignis, in a suit ready to get married for some God awful reason. I think he was getting married to Lunafreya-ish so he could take over the throne, had been pressured into doing so because they, he, hadn't found Noct and they needed a ruler. And Ignis was always best fit for the role.   
They stopped and were like "we shouldn't do this, I still haven't given up on Noct and you deserve someone who'll love you wholly." She agreed and asked "what will you do"  
Then I was ignis again, back at the start with two paths in front of me. Choosing the one leading to Noct. Always Noct.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorky ending i know. This dream is probably very inspired by ep Ignis, i just felt like it was very similar to it when i was in the dream.
> 
> I might make this into a series if i get any more dreams like this, which is more than likely


End file.
